shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a video game series belonging to Nintendo. About There are multiple Zelda games and the plot and setting of each game varies. All canon games star Link as the main hero who wields a sword and must save the land from a certain evil. That evil is usually Ganon or Ganondorf. Sometimes they can have "underlings" such as Vaati or Ghirahim. Princess Zelda appears in all games except for two, and the role that she plays can vary. She usually plays a huge role in each game except for one during which she only appears once in a flashback. Most games take place in Hyrule or at least have Hyrule visited, but there are multiple exceptions. Characters Ships Het :Colbeth — the ship between Colin and Beth :Cremlink — the ship between Link and Cremia :Dark Zelink — the ship between Dark Link and Zelda :DekuLink — the ship between Link and Deku Princess :Dinlink — the ship between Link and Din :Farink — the ship between Link and Farore :Filink — the ship between Link and Fi :GaNabooru — the ship between Ganondorf and Nabooru :GaZelda — the ship between Ganondorf and Zelda :GhiraFi — the ship between Ghirahim and Fi :GhiraZel — the ship between Ghirahim and Zelda :Grooselda — the ship between Groose and Zelda :Harling — the ship between Honey and Darling :Hilink — the ship between Link and Hilda :Ilink — the ship between Link and Ilia :Impink — the ship between Link and Impa :Irink — the ship between Link and Irene :Kafanju — the ship between Kafei and Anju :Karapit — the ship between Pipit and Karane :Kineet — the ship between Keet and Kina :Komedli — the ship between Komali and Medli :Lindanton — the ship between Linda and Anton :Link x Cia — the ship between Link and Cia :Link x Lana — the ship between Link and Lana :Malink — the ship between Malon and Link :Maplink — the ship between Maple and Link :Marink — the ship between Marin and Link :MedLink — the ship between Medli and Link :Midlink — the ship between Midna and Link :Midnant — the ship between Midna and Zant :MikaLu — the ship between Mikau and Lulu :Miphlink — the ship between Mipha and Link :Moeggie — the ship between Moe and Maggie :Naboolink — the ship between Link and Nabooru :Navink — the ship between Link and Navi :Nayralph — the ship between Ralph and Nayru :Nayrink — the ship between Link and Nayru :Peatrink — the ship between Link and Peatrice :Ralia — the ship between Ralis and Ilia :Ravilda — the ship between Ravio and Hilda :Romalink — the ship between Link and Romani :Rosalink — the ship between Link and Rosa :Rulink — the ship between Link and Ruto :Salink — the ship between Link and Saria :Sarido — the ship between Mido and Saria :ScraFi — the ship between Scrapper and Fi :Shadashei — the ship between Shad and Ashei :Teldo — the ship between Renado and Telma :Yugilda — the ship between Yuga and Hilda :Zelink — the ship between Link and Zelda Slash :DarkLink — the ship between Dark Link and Link :GanonLink — the ship between Ganondorf and Link :GhiraLink — the ship between Ghirahim and Link :GhiraZant — the ship between Ghirahim and Zant :Groolink — the ship between Groose and Link :LineLink — the ship between Linebeck and Link :RavioLi — the ship between Ravio and Link :Sidlink — the ship between Sidon and Link :Vaalink — the ship between Vaati and Link Femslash :Helda — the ship between Hilda and Zelda :Lana x Cia — the ship between Lana and Cia :MidZelda — the ship between Midna and Zelda :Zelana — the ship between Zelda and Lana :ZelImpa — the ship between Zelda and Impa Poly :Midzelink — the ship between Midna, Zelda and Link Fanon The Legend of Zelda has a large fandom. It has been very popular since the very first game was released. Since then, many other games have been released in the series, and quite a few of them have been popular. Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess are probably two of the most popular games. The Legend of Zelda series has also been the center of a lot of fan theories. Theories about the timeline were numerous and often caused heated debates until an official timeline was finally introduced. The Legend of Zelda has also invoked the creation of numerous memes. One of the most popular memes involves Link barging into houses and breaking pots. Another involves the character Navi constantly saying "Hey! Listen" and stating the obvious. The unofficial CD-I games, which are considered to be a joke by nearly everybody, also started a lot of memes as they included voiced cut-scenes that many found to be humorous in a bad way. Link's famous two lines "I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!" and "I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!" are known by those who have not even played the games. In these cut-scenes, the King of Hyrule also says "My boy!" in a voice that many make fun of and sentences a criminal to scrubbing all of the floors in Hyrule. So many fans find this to be hilarious. The fandom of the Legend of Zelda has a large variety of ships due to the fact that each game has a different setting with different characters. A large amount of ships involve the main protagonist Link. Since there are multiple different Links throughout the games, it is technically possible to ship multiple ships involving Link without them interfering with each other. This also applies to Princess Zelda, though she is less likely to be shipped with anybody besides Link. Zelink is the most popular ship, but Midlink and Malink are also very popular. Fandom FAN FICTION : :The Legend of Zelda tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : :Zelda Wiki on Gamepedia List Navigation